


约炮有风险，走肾需谨慎

by CicoLilia



Series: If Alexios is Omega [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Xenia, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexios, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 赞妮雅／阿列，继续沿用我流魔改过的abo设定，标记需要互咬，标记过才能怀孕。赞妮雅相关的爱心选项都看的我一头雾水，这篇里阿列真的很飞机杯，虽然我感觉我写的他一直是飞机杯……这篇还有点雷我觉得，有失禁情节，虽然我还有很多性癖没写出来……我知道这次我拖了很久，真的很对不起，我太忙了T T，而且我每次写肉都像挤牙膏，好痛苦
Relationships: Xenia/Alexios (Assassin's Creed)
Series: If Alexios is Omega [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344877
Kudos: 9





	约炮有风险，走肾需谨慎

时隔几周他又一次踏上了海盗群岛，这里依然这么的……热闹，Alexios在看告示牌时差点被野猪拱死，他猝不及防被撞倒在地，那只随后立刻猛冲过来的野生动物在他眼里就像二十只扑棱着翅膀的鸡，他吓的只能狼狈逃窜，当他终于觉得自己到了安全距离，拉开弓准备给自己弄点晚餐的食材时，周围那些刚刚还见死不救只是看热闹的士兵忽然全都将武器对准了他。Alexios觉得自己又可怜又柔弱，委屈之下只好把附近的士兵和后来不知道为什么也开始打他的村民全杀光了，还顺便把周围偷了个干净，通缉度直接升到了四，他觉得，虽然自己确实有做的不太对的地方，但是他真的很无辜，他一开始只是想杀一只野猪而已啊。

他带着这种悲伤的心情爬上了Xenia所在的平台，彼时海盗首领正在眺望远方，就看见雇佣兵忽然从她脚下爬了上来，穿的比上次见到他时还要少，她挑了挑眉，“好久不见，雇佣兵。”她说。

“你好啊，Xenia，只是一段时间没见你真是变得越来越有魅力……”

“你就省省力气别奉承我了。”

Xenia不耐烦的打断他，Alexios乖乖的闭上了嘴，神情像一只被主人打了一巴掌的宠物，他现在算是有求于对方也只好表现的听话一点。

“Xenia……你能不能让我在你这里躲一会儿。”

“你又犯了什么事？”

Xenia终于对他说的话感兴趣了一些，她低头看着这个能干但也很能惹事的小东西，Alexios已经能感觉到来追杀他的佣兵就在不远处了，他有点焦虑的来回走动，“我会跟你详细解释的，但是现在时间紧迫，有佣兵在追杀我，你让我躲到悬赏时限过去就好。”

“也不是不可以。”Xenia用审视的目光打量他，“不过我从来不会免费帮人，你得付出点东西。”

Alexios几乎没怎么想就答应了，Xenia带着他走进了身后的神殿，大门合上时他用鹰眼看到门外已经有一个佣兵在外面踱步了。幸好溜的快。他在心里暗自庆幸，接着转头就看到Xenia压迫性的眼神。他只能详细的跟对方描述了一遍刚刚因为一只野猪引发的血案，Xenia很明显被他的故事娱乐到了。她拍了拍他的肩膀，“你比我想的还要暴力。”

“我一开始的初衷不是那样。”

Xenia瞥了他一眼，“据我所知你杀了两百多个佣兵。”Alexios咳嗽了一声，试图装作无事发生过，不过对方也不打算继续这个话题，她在椅子上坐下，调整到一个舒适的姿势，冲雇佣兵扬了扬下巴，“现在我们来讨论一下你该付多少给我。”

“看在我帮你找过那么多宝物的份上你能不能……”

“你可以，付这个数给我。”Xenia在他说完之前又打断了他，她举起一只手，比了一个数字，Alexios暂时不想去问这后面要跟多少个零，他等着对方把话说完。Xenia放下手，“或者你可以用另外一种方式取悦我。”

Alexios思考了一秒，“你是想和我做爱吗？”

“我最喜欢你的一点就是你很聪明。”

“我得说……其实我想做这件事有一段时间了。”Alexios慢慢的走了过来，他在Xenia面前跪下，将手放在她的大腿上，他一直是一个喜欢尝试新东西的人，尤其是在床上的时候。Xenia在他准备进一步行动之前握住了他的下巴，用拇指摸着他的侧脸，“我喜欢你的主动，雇佣兵。不过你确定要这么做？你这张小嘴估计含不住。”

“……”

Alexios对此毫不怀疑，他第一次看到这个Alpha的时候就忍不住擅自猜测了一番对方的尺寸。Xenia拍拍他的脸，让他起来去床上躺好，她则去拿常备着的橄榄油。Alexios轻手轻脚的走到毯子边上，用一种非常文雅的姿势躺了上去，他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，可能是因为他紧张，和被他妹妹强行扒掉裙子时的紧张又不一样……说到这个，他忽然开始好奇Deimos最近都在干什么，希望她没有杀太多人……Alexios一边想一边开始脱衣服，等他彻底一丝不挂的时候Xenia也回来了，她站在床边，高大的身形完全罩住了他，这让Alexios觉得自己好像一只小鸡仔。

“过来帮我脱衣服。”

虽然Xenia嘴上这么说，但实际Alexios只需要接着她扔过来的盔甲和里衬就行了，等她转过来之后……哦……

“你不用一直盯着看，反正一会儿你就能密切感受它了。”

Alexios闻言挑了下眉毛，他在心里模拟了几秒钟，觉得自己的嘴确实含不住，这让他更加期待之后的事了。Xenia靠坐到了一堆软垫上，冲他招了招手示意他过来。

“Xenia…我想问问你会帮我扩张吗？”

“你说呢？”

看来这个工作只能他自己来了，他在心里为这些海盗的床品翻了个白眼，随后跨坐到对方的腹部，下身抬起，拿过橄榄油开始给自己润滑，惯于性事的身体轻易的容纳进了他的手指，他有意识的按压着内部的腺体，在这种柔和的刺激下轻声呻吟，这更像是他在表演自慰而不是在单纯的扩张，他闭着眼睛也能感到Xenia的视线，被注视的感觉让他更兴奋了，他用另一手抚慰着自己的阴茎，手指也逐渐增加到了三根。

“哈……我起码得扩张到四指。”

“你也太小看我了，我看你得把整只手放进去。”

Alexios低头又看了两眼对方垂软着的性器，觉得她其实说的有道理，但是他又觉得自己把手伸进下体这件事有点恶心，心理上的，他一边想一边又加了一根手指进去，旋转抽插着试图再挤出一点空间，但可能是姿势不对或者他过于紧张，拇指始终挤不进去，他后腰上都出了一层细密的汗，最后他自暴自弃的抽出了手指，开始替Xenia撸动她的阴茎。

“你可真性急。”

“难道你不喜欢我这样？”他一边说一边把那根肉棒夹在自己股缝里，前后晃动着腰来回磨蹭，Xenia用手掐住他的屁股揉了几下，雇佣兵的体型非常娇小，她一手就能握住那点紧实的臀肉，Alexios在她怀里轻声哼哼，对方的手劲让他觉得她只是把他看作一个好用的性玩具，Xenia的性器已经硬了起来，那根尺寸惊人的东西顶的他甚至夹不住。他推了推Xenia示意她可以躺着了，接下来交给自己就行。他用手扶住她的阴茎，对准之后开始慢慢往下坐。

等他开始实际吃进那根东西时，他才意识到先前可能太高估自己了。对方只挤进了一个龟头他就不得不停下来喘气，Xenia实在太大了，他甚至被撑的有点发抖。“现在哭还太早了，雇佣兵。”Xenia一边说一边安抚性的摸着他的屁股。

“Malaka……哈啊…”他本来还想嘴贫两句“我以后再也不要和你上床了”之类，但他实在被撑得说不出话，Xenia甚至又往里挺了挺，他难受的呜咽一声，膝盖在床上打滑，那是一种难以形容的压迫感，虽然他觉得，自己应该没出血，应该。

“我现在开始怀疑你那些风流史都是你自己编的。”

“闭嘴。”

Alexios气急败坏的骂了一句，Xenia挑了挑眉，宽容的原谅了他的冒犯行为，看着他继续折腾。Alexios一直坐到他实在吃不进去了为止，对方的龟头顶在他生殖腔口上，每次他有所动作时都会蹭过那里还闭合着的软肉，带来酥麻的快感，而他也知道Xenia还差一大截没进去。

“你怎么了，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”

Xenia说着用力拍了一下他的屁股，Alexios惊的差点叫出声，内壁不受控制的夹紧了对方的肉棒，他喘息着抓紧了身下的毯子，开始小幅度的上下运动，努力放松着试图再吞进去一点，虽然直到他把自己都折腾出了一身的汗也没能成功，实在太大了，就算没全部进去也够他受的，他第一次在床上产生了退缩的想法。

“啊……哈啊，Xenia…我想问，现在付钱还来得及吗……”

他一边小心翼翼的从那根阴茎上起身，一边试探性的发问，Xenia看上去似乎非常不高兴，他假装没有注意到这一点，心里开始默默思考自己应该怎么溜掉，虽然他现在腿软的厉害，在他准备站起来的时候Xenia一把抓住了他。

“来不及了。”

“我真的觉得我不行……我加倍可以吗，加倍——”

他的最后几个字因为摔倒在地上而模糊在一声痛哼里，天地良心，他屁股甚至还在酸，Xenia在他准备继续沟通前把他翻了过去，Alexios眼看自己马上就要被强奸，呃，他也不知道这个算不算强奸，毕竟他也不是真的那么不乐意，只能试图进行最后一点讨价还价，“我希望你轻点…啊，操…！”

Xenia毫不客气的直接操到了最里面，把他撞的眼冒金星，无与伦比的压迫感和被撞到生殖腔口的快感让他哆嗦着软了下去，小腿在毯子上不稳的滑动着，双方的体型差使Xenia没办法完全挤进去，她抓着他的腰试图把他提起来——雇佣兵真是娇小的可怜，在她手上就跟个玩具似的——Alexios挣扎了几下，膝盖还是不受控制的离开地面，那根肉棒一下操的更深了，他被顶的难受，用手按住对方的手背喘着气求饶。

“你……慢点，啊，我不…行，嗯～呜……”

他最后甚至带上了一点颤抖的鼻音，Xenia终于良心发现似的决定暂时放过他，她松开手，虽然Alexios还没缓几秒她就又握住了他的胯，将阴茎抽出来一截再慢慢挺入，雇佣兵从喉咙里挤出几声细碎的悲鸣，他受不了似的绷起腰，向前蹭着试图逃离这种压迫感，Xenia警告性的在他腰上掐了一把——Alexios认为之后那里大概会出现瘀伤——然后把他拖了回来，龟头又一次重重撞上他的腔口。

“啊…！啊…嗯，哈啊……”

快感使他整个人缩成一团，颤抖着呻吟，阴茎往外滴出几滴液体，他的屁股都快被撑到没有知觉了，只剩下内部的感官不断放大着。

“你夹的太紧了，放松点。”

“你居然怪我……操，慢，慢点…唔啊！呜…呜……”

Xenia在进出的比较顺了之后就抓着他开始自顾自的抽插，完全不考虑他的感受，那根炙热的肉棒毫不留情的碾过他的前列腺再一直用力顶到深处，甚至都不给他缓冲时间就立刻继续下一次，Alexios被操到眼神涣散，腿软的根本撑不住自己，全靠Xenia提着才没直接趴到地上，他分不清自己究竟是难受还是爽，Xenia的每一下都让他觉得自己要被顶穿了，而且她似乎还想硬挤进他的生殖腔。

“啊，啊～我…疼，求…求你，嗯啊……啊——”

他用手抠着毯子可怜兮兮的求饶，身体抖个不停，不过他遇到的女Alpha似乎都有对他的求饶置若罔闻的习惯，Xenia捏着他的胯骨来回顶弄那个柔软的入口，他很快就连求饶都说不动了，只能瘫软在地上随着她的动作发出夹杂着气音的呻吟，那圈软肉终于为她打开了一点，Xenia一用力就撞进了他的生殖腔，钝痛和尖锐的快感混在一起使他不受控制的尖叫，后穴痉挛着咬紧了对方，她一时都有些动不了，尖叫很快变成了断断续续的抽泣——他被操哭了。Xenia可能也没想到他哭的这么快，她安抚性的摸了摸小东西的后背，虽然态度很是敷衍。Alexios甚至不知道自己刚才有没有高潮，他什么都没射出来，但那种高潮特有的激烈快感却从他的腰骨上炸开，他的腿跟不停地打颤，根本就无法思考，只能趴在地上抽泣着呻吟。Xenia只停了几秒就又动了起来，抓着雇佣兵把他当成性玩具用，Alexios从喉咙里溢出几声呜咽，挣扎着试图逃离，被Xenia牢牢按住，不过就算她已经操进了对方的生殖腔她还是没办法把自己的阴茎完全塞进去，体型差和体位的问题。她思考了一下，干脆把对方抱了起来，雇佣兵真是轻的可以，她向后靠坐进软垫里顺便把他放到自己腿上，就算是这个姿势他也还是矮了一截，刚才还在哭个没完的Alexios被噎到似的没了声音，他仰起头大口呼吸着，眼泪把他的脸弄得一塌糊涂，他被操的太深了，甚至产生了连子宫都被顶穿的错觉。

“你真应该看一眼你自己的肚子。”Xenia的视线越过雇佣兵的头顶往下看，她握住Alexios的一只手引导似的按在他自己的腹部，他难以置信的低头看着那个部位，他的小腹被顶的凸了起来，他甚至能隔着自己的腹肌摸到Xenia的阴茎。

“啊…啊……别，别这样……”

“你真令我惊讶，Alexios，在你之前没有Omega能完全吞进去。”

Alexios僵硬的不敢乱动，声音都小了许多，Xenia的性器彻底填满了他，现在甚至挤压到了他的膀胱，失去对身体控制力的不安与肚腹要被捅穿的恐惧混合着一股情色的快感，在强烈到令人惊惶的压迫感里反而激起些怪异的兴奋。Xenia注意到了他的变化，她坐直了身体，用手按揉着对方紧绷的肌肉，“你在害怕吗？”

Alexios僵了一下，没有回答，Xenia也不是真的关心，她觉得自己等的时间够长了，在雇佣兵小声哼哼唧唧的时候用手抓住他的腰开始上下顶弄，一点也不管对方究竟受不受得了，龟头直接撞上他的宫口，Alexios几乎是在悲鸣了，他睁大眼睛，泪水不受控制的涌出，手堪堪扶上对方的小臂，Xenia的性器一次次撑开他的生殖腔，他难受的不行，阴茎却在诚实的往外冒水。

“嗯呜……别…啊！不…不要……嗯，呜…呜啊，啊～”

他一边哭一边求饶，这实在太过了，甚至连疼痛都转变成了某种快感，他小腹酸胀，宫颈在连续的撞击下变得红肿，他如果再清醒一点就会意识到自己现在有多淫乱，连续的内部小高潮让他彻底湿透了，Xenia的每一次插入都会挤出大量液体，他最后终于射出来的时候已经瘫软在对方身上，阴茎只抖了几下就没了力气，剩下的精液随着对方的动作断断续续的流出。

“停……啊，等…等一，啊，啊～我还在……呜，我不……行，啊——”

他挣扎着试图从这种被延长的快感里逃脱，Xenia一手就环住了他，从下往上用力操着他已经被插软了的后穴，高潮后过于敏感的身体实在受不了这种对待，Alexios只能尖叫着哭泣，他一边模模糊糊的想着他妹妹都比这温柔一边语无伦次的求饶，那些不成句的单词很快被撞的支离破碎，他觉得自己要被操坏了，只能蜷缩在对方怀里痉挛着发出不成调的呻吟。Xenia最终停下来的时候他都快被操懵了，抓着对方的手臂抽噎，不过Xenia并不是打算放他一马，她的结逐渐张开把他卡在原地，Alexios惊慌的扭动了几下，被不轻不重的拍了大腿，“你如果不想受伤就最好不要乱动。”

已经有点意识模糊的Alexios听话的安静了下来，他尽力放松身体忍耐着，但对方实在太大了，异于常人的结把他脆弱的生殖腔完全撑开，他小腹上的凸起甚至都更加明显。

“嗯…太，太大了……我疼…呜……”

他整个人都因为疼痛和酸胀感抖个不停，膀胱处的压迫感更强烈了，他不得不深呼吸着努力憋住，Xenia从后面环住他，按揉他紧绷的肌肉，“放松点，你没流血。”

Alexios小声哽咽着，只觉得整个肚子里都是对方的结，他希望这件事快点结束，不过他显然忘记成结之后的下一步是什么了，Xenia的龟头顶在他宫口的位置，那圈软肉讨好的吸着她，在他刚准备试着放松的时候对方就直接射进了他的子宫里，冲击让他忍不住惊叫出声，微凉的液体很快就填满了他小巧的子宫，他的大腿内侧止不住的抽搐，被内射的快感让他头脑一片空白，Xenia把他撑的太满了，那些液体甚至流不进生殖腔里，过多的精液在他的子宫里堆积撑的那个部位逐渐鼓起，从他的小腹上甚至都能看到这种变化，而Xenia还在射。

“我……吃不下…了，哈啊……太多…呜呜……求你…”

他的意识都要放空了，后来说的话近乎是喃喃自语，也是在这个时候他放松了对自己的控制，或者说他根本控制不了，他疲软的性器开始往外漏出被挤压了一段时间的尿液，他失禁了。

“你真应该看看你自己。”

Xenia挑起眉看着已经要被玩坏的雇佣兵，对方哆嗦着连话都说不出来，全身的重量都压在她身上，她开始思考自己是不是真的有点过分了，一边用手摸着还没缓过神的Alexios。

直到Xenia的结开始消退他才找回一点理智，不过他完全不想面对刚刚发生的事情，决定继续装晕，而且他被撑的实在太满，稍微动一动都能感到里面的精液，Alpha的射精量一直是他很喜欢但又很头疼的东西，Xenia在她的结彻底下去后就把雇佣兵抱了下来，他呻吟着趴在地上，感觉自己的屁股一时半会儿合不上了，刚刚射进去的精液顺着无法闭合的穴口流了他一腿，而且他还要避开自己刚刚不小心制造出的东西，他忽然觉得人生好艰难。

“我好饿。”

Alexios在地上躺了半天之后忽然冒出来一句，Xenia已经起身准备去清洁身体了，她看了一眼装死的雇佣兵，冲摆在神殿另一端桌上的水果食物扬了扬下巴，“想吃你就随便拿。”

“你竟然要我自己动……嘶，操。”

他试着把自己撑起来，一下就牵扯到了依然红肿的宫口，他不得不忍耐着钝痛又慢慢躺了回去。

“我觉得你应该付我钱。”

“刚刚不够爽吗？”

“虽然有点痛不过我很爽，不对，不是这个问题。”

他有些头疼的扶住自己额头，Xenia又走了回来，“如果我们再来一次我会付钱的，还会付很多，刚好我其实还没尽兴，你觉得怎么样？”

Alexios惊的不动声色的往后移了一点，他艰难的吞咽着：“不，不用了。”

“不过我喜欢你讨价还价的奸诈样子，我会付你钱的。”Xenia看上去似乎心情不错，Alexios放下心来，又继续得寸进尺，“我想在这里睡觉。”

“去洗澡，然后你就可以睡了。”

“……”Alexios只能再次挣扎着试图从地上爬起来，他只觉得浑身上下都疼，“Xenia，有没有人告诉过你你的床品很差。”

“我觉得你很喜欢被这样对待。”

“闭嘴。”

  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇，我想写dlc老婆，其实还有一篇双性触手在路上，但是我卡肉了，对不起，我错了，我一定努力更新，呜呜呜


End file.
